Things said by or about Anderson, Psi-Division
Alan Grant: "I always felt Anderson had been short changed, that she'd never really had any character development. I tried to introduce the whole issue of her having been abused as a child — without over-emphasising it — to show there was something there, locked up in her past." Thrill-Power Overload by David Bishop. ---- Alan Grant: "I think she inclines more to being a weary traveller in need of meaning... There's very little hope in Mega-City One. I think Anderson would actually like to be some sort of symbol of hope, but she realises how difficult that would be for any one person — even a Judge." Psi-Judge Anderson: Shamballa, volume 10 of Judge Dredd: The Mega Collection. ---- Matt Smith: "The late Brett Ewins imbues his pages with a zestful, punky spirit, Anderson brimming with attitude, his bold lines, larger-than-life character designs and pop-art compositions working perfectly with John Wagner and Alan Grant's witty, action-packed script." Psi-Judge Anderson: The Possessed, volume eight of Judge Dredd: The Mega Collection. ---- Emma Beeby: "I wish I could remember exactly which was the first Anderson story I read, but it was the last part of a story — a big action finale — but I do remember how struck I was by her. She was totally self-sufficient, respected, tough but also so self-aware. Her PSI powers give her insight into others, but she turns that insight on herself and her world just as much." Interview with Big Comic Page. ---- Emma Beeby: "I like that Anderson is an older woman, she's experienced, she's competent, she's empathetic and she has a sense of humour." Thrill-Power Overload, extended edition. ---- Dredd: "I didn't send for you, Anderson." Anderson: "You didn't have to. I'm a telepath, remember?" ''2000 AD'' prog 263. ---- Anderson: "Dahak was so busy playing mind-games, he left himself wide open for a right to the jaw! A speciality of mine!" 2000 AD annual 1984. ---- Dredd (thinking): "Anderson can't resist her little joke. Not normal for a Judge! Still, psis are highly-strung. We've got to allow them their little personality defects." 2000 AD prog 416. ---- Anderson (shooting at Dark Judges): "Give 'em the old MEGA-CITY HELLO!" 2000 AD prog 426. ---- Chief Judge McGruder: "I confess your casual approach to the job irritates me, Anderson, but you're a first-rate Judge and I would have hated to lose you. I suppose it would be counter-productive to ask that you change your nature, but may I make one small request?" Anderson: "Name it, C.J." McGruder: "Would you please stop calling me 'C.J.'?" Anderson: "You got it, baby!" 2000 AD prog 427. ---- Anderson (narrating): "Religion. The way to salvation? The key to man's future? The opiate of the masses? Who knows? Only thing I've learned in 20 years of psionics is — keep your options open. Maybe there isn't a God... but if there is, no sense gettin' his back up." 2000 AD prog 612. ---- Anderson: "It's the pain, the suffering... I'm a sensitive. I don't just see it— I feel it! But I wouldn't expect a mutt like you to understand. You had all that sort of thing burned out of you at the Academy!" Street Judge: "Seein' the state you psis get in, I wouldn't have it any other way!" 2000 AD prog 614. ---- Anderson (narrating): "It isn't easy being a psi. Every waking hour, your mind picking up everything the psi-band throws at you... black blasts of hate — barbs of poison greed — screams of distant suicides — And always in the background, the pained static generated by the desperate, hopeless dreams of 400 million unhappy people." 2000 AD prog 615. ---- Anderson (narrating): "Sometimes there's only one way to escape the pain in your brain — pass it on to some other creep!" 2000 AD prog 639. ---- Anderson (narrating): "I don't know why I came here. There's not a lot a telepath an do in times of disaster... except suffer. I apply the mental blocking techniques it's taken me years to learn. But they're not enough. My mind is shot through with the screams of burning death. The smell of crackling flesh fills my nostrils. My brain is on fire." 2000 AD prog 641. ---- Anderson (narrating): "It's gettin' so I'm spendin' more time in other people's heads than I do in my own!" 2000 AD prog 643. ---- Anderson (narrating): "Sometimes I wonder if the city's worth it." 2000 AD prog 644. ---- Anderson (narrating): "I must have read a hundred dead men's minds. Steeled myself to the shocked surprise — the explosions of pain that still echo around fading neurons — seeking out the memories before they fade and decay and are lost forever." 2000 AD prog 657. ---- Anderson (narrating): "Was Corey right? Should we have refused all along to pervert our beautiful gifts? Is it better to die than to betray yourself?" 2000 AD prog 758. ---- Anderson (narrating): "I'm a bad and wicked girl, 'cos in the night — the monster comes — the monster comes to hurt me. I said I'd tell my mummy — and the monster's scratchy voice whispered that he'd kill me. I said I'd tell my daddy — but the monster hissed my daddy knew and said it was all right. I'm a bad and wicked girl. I made a doll. Then I hurt the doll and thought and thought till my head went red. I hurt the doll to hurt the monster. But it was my daddy who died." 2000 AD prog 761. ---- Anderson: "Oh heck!" Judge Dredd Annual 1986. ---- Dredd: "Anderson...? Remember what I said — that what you mistook for our friendship was merely my tolerance of your defective personality? I was wrong. I apologise." Judge Dredd Megazine 3.07 Carol Smart: "Are you listening to what I'm saying?" Anderson: "No, I'm listening to what you're thinking. The two aren't usually the same." 2000 AD prog 1994. ---- Anderson (narrating): "Hearing the thoughts of those around you doesn't usually make you like them more. Only way to cope is to limit how you use it. Only use it to help." 2000 AD prog 1999. ---- Anderson: "Grud on a greased-up greenie!" Judge Dredd Megazine #386. ---- Anderson: "Nothing to say, creep? Never mind -- I just need a peek inside your mind!" Perp: "You can't! I got rights!" Anderson: "In your dreams!" ''Judge Dredd Megazine #387. Category:Quotes